


The Bag-End Daycare Center

by Purplelaughter



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child! Fili, Child! kili, M/M, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelaughter/pseuds/Purplelaughter
Summary: Bilbo runs a daycare and while Dis is out of town, Thorin must pick up and drop off Fili and Kili. Needless to say, Bilbo and Thorin bantering and arguing leads to.. maybe something more?





	1. A Day at the Center

Bilbo set Kili down from the little jokesters hiding place, which had been uncomfortably high for Bilbo's’ liking. How could a mere three and a half year old get all the up to the second shelf?? He put on his best scolding-but-not-to-mean-face on and squatted down in front of Kili, looking him straight in the eyes, though Kili did not reciprocate the same.

  
“Kili?”

  
“Yes mister Baggins?” Kili mumbled as he looked just about everywhere, save for at Bilbo himself.

  
“I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me why you thought it was a good idea to climb the shelves on the wall, hmm?” Kili struggled at first, still not meeting his caretakers eyes, but when he did, a stream of ill pronounced, yet comprehensible words left his lips.

  
“I thought it would be cool if I jumped down the shelves and onto Fili’s back like it would be so so so cool can I please do it mister Baggins? Please please please please pleaaaaasseee?” There was such a look of desperation in his eyes as Kili now wholeheartedly stared back into Bilbos eyes. Bilbo sighed.

  
“Kili. That would really hurt your brother, and you, and possibly anybody else.” the look in Kili’s eyes became even more desperate. “NO.” he said. He left out the fact that he himself could get into some major trouble. Yet Kili persisted.

  
“Please????”

  
“NO. And thats final.” Bilbo couldn’t help but feel a flicker of guilt as Kili simply nodded his head in disappointment, and went rushing over to his brother, Fili. They were good boys, the both of them, though just a bit too rowdy for Bilbo’s liking. He knew, of course, where they got it from. While he had never met their father, he could tell that Dίs, their mother, had enough rambunctiousness to go around. All in all though, they were sweet, likable little fellows.

  
It would seem, however, that Bilbo had thought too well of them too soon, for not a moment later the whole daycare was up in a ruckus. Bilbo turned from cleaning up some toys to see Ori, poor sweet Ori, trying to break up a fight between none other than Fili and Kili.

  
Unbelievable, Bilbo thought as he stomped over to the two. All good things set aside, this called for a stern talking to. With swift and practiced ease Bilbo gripped the two by their collars and loomed over them, eyes harsh and disappointed. The boys immediately stopped pulling at what looked like a toy sword between them and looked up at Bilbo, regret already seeping into their eyes. But that's not enough, Bilbo thought as he ushered them to the hallway outside the playroom. There he stopped, and faced the two boys whose backs where pressed against the wall. Once again Bilbo squatted to be around eye level with them, and sighed.

  
“Boys, you know the rules, no fighting, not over anything! And yet you still did. You have to stop it, okay? This is your second warning!” Bilbo thought back to their first warning, from when they had first gotten to the daycare. They had managed to get hold of a squirrel during outside time, and had set it loose in the playroom. Bilbo internally shivered at the memory “And, no matter what the problem is, especially when it comes to sharing,” the boys looked down. So it had been about who got to use the foam sword, huh? “Fighting is not the answer, got it?” The two boys nodded.

  
“We’re sorry mister Baggins, we won’t to it again…” Fili promised, and Kili nodded his head in agreement. Bilbo smiled.

  
“Good. But I will have to tell your mother about this, alright?” At first both the boys grumbled at the news, but then Fili piped back up.

  
“Mother isn’t coming today!”

  
“Then who’s coming to pick you lads up? Huh?”

  
“Uncle Thorin!” They both exclaimed with joy, and Bilbo chuckled.

  
“Well then I’ll just have to tell your Uncle Thorin about this, then.” The frowns were back, but not as much as before. Bilbo chuckled once more.

  
“Alright, back in we go!” Bilbo led the boys back into the playroom where the other children and daycare workers were beginning to clean up. Bilbo looked at his watch. 5:30. Huh, he thought, the day had really flown by.

 

As per usual, File and Kili where the last ones left to be picked up, but Bilbo didn’t mind. The boys had been helping him organize all the toys properly when there was a knock on the door. The boys scurried to the door while Bilbo slowly got up and walked behind the excited boys. Mentally preparing himself for meeting an unknown family member of the boys, Bilbo opened the door and couldn’t help but be taken aback, just by a little. In front of him stood a tall, well built and well dressed man with long black hair with just an accent of grey, and a well kept, trimmed beard to match. Even Physical attributes aside, the man simply had the baring of one with control and charisma. Bilbo, however, quickly regained himself and smiled at who he assumed was their Uncle Thorin. He smiled.

  
“You must be Thorin, the Boys told me you’d pick them up. However, did Dis give you a note or??” All things aside, Bilbo did not want to get in the middle of some family feud, and so he needed proof that Dis was okay with this. Thorin merely grabbed piece of paper from his inner suit pocket and handed it to Bilbo, who read it.

  
“Dear Mister Bilbo,  
As I have unexpectedly been needed for business purposes far away, and for a few weeks, Fili and Kili will be under the care of my Brother, Thorin. I truly am sorry for this being so out of the blue, really. -Dis”

Bilbo nodded at the end of the letter and quickly grabbed the sign-out sheet, offering it to Thorin, a man of few words, it seemed. As Thorin took it, Bilbo spoke up once more.

  
“Since you are as of now, and until Dis gets back, their guardian, I must inform you that the boys caused a bit of trouble today, and even got into a fight over a foam sword.” He saw the two look down in shame. “However, I gave them both a stern talking to, and I hope they’ve learned their lesson.” Fili and Kili nodded in agreement, but Thorin squinted at the two.  
“That is not enough,” Thorin finally spoke, his voice gruff and deep, “Both of you will go without dinner, and will go straight to your rooms tonight.” Bilbo was aghast.  
“I know it might not be my place-”

  
“Correct” Thorin interjected, which simply heightened Bilbo’s annoyance.

  
“BUT.” Bilbo said harshly enough for the boys to be even more startled, “They said they were sorry, and promised that it won’t happen again, right boys?” They nodded, but Thorin only shook his head.

  
“No, they need to have consequences for their actions, not just words. Come along now.” Thorin waved for the brothers to follow him out the doors as they left a steaming, stuttering Bilbo behind them.

  
The audacity! ‘They need consequences’ consequences my ass! Bilbo thought as he angrily cleaned up. They were just fighting over a toy, and being rambunctious!! He angrily huffed as he all but smashed the last toy into its proper bin. And then he groaned at the thought that he would have to be dealing with this ’Thorin’ for a ‘few weeks’, as Dís had put it. Bilbo didn’t know if he could last that long. He stomped about the room, collecting his things, and head straight home. His cozy, warm home. He relished at the thought of going home and resting. That thought was killed as he opened the door to leave. It was raining. Damn it!! He closed the door, locked it, and huffed, putting his hand on his hip, then cursed the weather station. They hadn't said anything about rain!! Yet Bilbo simply tightened his grip on his backpack straps, and ran to his bicycle. He hurriedly kicked the kickstand loose and jumped on, not caring about just how wet his backside became, though he did grimace. He pushed off the ground with his feet and began pedaling.

Though his house was simply down the road, a mere 15 minutes by bike, it began to feel like forever in the rain. Another thing that began to worry Bilbo; the rather expensive looking car that had been following him ever since the Prancing-Pony, a local favorite. He began to pedal faster, the rain stinging his face. But his fast wasn't fast enough, and the car was soon upon him, then next to him. But Bilbo kept on pedalling, because he'd be damned of he was killed on the side of the road by some rich psychopath. But then he heard some voices he didn't think he would.


	2. Deals are made, contracts are yet to be signed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after being stuck in the rain, Bilbo has no other choice to get in the car with Thorin, a near stranger. It may have, however, not been by coincidence....

Mister Baggins! Mister Baggins! HI!” Bilbo finally stopped, and finally looked at the car, who stopped as well.  
Why, it was Fili and Kili!! And, as Bilbo also saw, their Uncle Thorin, who has rolled his window down. As Bilbo waved to the boys in the back, getting themselves wet with rain, Thorin began to speak.

  
“First of all, I would like to suggest getting a car.” Bilbo frown so hard he could begin seeing his eyebrows in his vision. “Secondly, since you do not have a car, I've been asked to give you a ride.” With as much dignity he could muster, Bilbo declined.

  
“I don't need a ride, thank you very much!” The rain disagreed, and decided to fall even harder. Thorin raised a single eyebrow at that, and he could hear the snickering of the boys in back.  
There Bilbo sat, on his soaked bicycle in his soaked clothes, having a battle of will with a man sitting in his perfectly dry car. Their stare down was short lived when Bilbo asked, “Where do I put my bicycle?”

  
“I have bicycle rack in the back. Hurry up.” Without another word Thorin rolled the Window up as Bilbo rolled his bike to the back of the car, hooked it up. While mumbling that he did not, in fact, need a car.

  
He sat down in the front seat with a horrid squish, and heard Thorin take a sharp breath in.

  
“Hi Mister Baggins!!” The boys said in unison, with such cheer that it clashed with the dark cloud of tension between Thorin and Bilbo.

  
“Hi kids!” He said as he turned around, and put on his best fake smile. With a simple wave from them Bilbo turned back around in his seat The car was quiet for some time, Bilbo talking to the kids and listening to the rain on the the top of the death trap-car. The car.

His face dropped once more when he heard Thorin's voice again.

  
“Really, you should invest in a car.” Thorin broke the silence. Bilbo grimace.

  
“Nonsense!” Bilbo fell into his usual spiel about cars. “Nasty, smelly things that just eat up money!” He raised his chin, “I can get everywhere I want to with my own to feet or with my bike, if need be.”

  
“Except when it rains, or when its cold, or snowing, sleeting, hailing-”

  
“OK I get it, I get it!” Bilbo sighed, and looked out at the drive way. The car had stopped. He sat straight up in his chair. “ Where are we!?”

  
“My house,” Thorin said, “Where else?” Bilbo all but stuttered.

  
“Well...wha...my house!” he finally got out, voice startling the kids. Thorin's eyebrows only furrowed deeper.

  
“You never told me where that would be.”

  
“You never asked!” There was a pause. Bilbo saw the clench of Thorin's jaw, and the car was silent, even with the two boys in the back.

  
“Well, let's just get the boys inside and then I'll drop you off at your house; deal?”

  
“Deal.”

Before he even realized it, with light hugs goodbye, the boys were in the house and in the hands of the house staff. With the children taken care of, Bilbo now had the time to look at the house from the inside. From the outside is was large, but for the most part mild and basic in its design. The inside, however, was a different story. Tall arches and columns of dark marble, granite, and other assorted materials with accents of gold accented the magnificent architecture and dripped down to the cool gray slate flooring. A slight spiraling staircase climbed up to the second level where a balcony view could be had, and sturdy wooden doors behind that as well, leading down a darkening hallway. That was only what Bilbo could see from the fourer, and he had all but assumed that there was a third floor, and maybe even then an attic. So caught in the trance the house- mansion, more like- and put on him, the low, scratchy voice next to him did in fact make him squeak ever so slightly, though he would never admit to it.

  
“The rain wasn't the only reason I decided to give you a ride.” Thorin said gruffly, unfazed by Bilbo’s unsettlement. Bilbo felt one eyebrow peak. Thorin continued, “As you know, Fili and Kili’s mother is out on business for who knows how long, and they are under my care, but,” He seemed to almost have a pained look on his face, “I must admit that I haven't the slightest qualifications nor idea how to do so, not to mention they are...” he chose his words carefully, “Rambuncis, to say the least.” This admission peaked Bilbo’s interest even more. Though he had just met the man, he didn't seem the type to easily admit his shortcomings. “ So I am willing to hire you as a full-time caretaker in the absence of my sister.” At this point Bilbo lost all control of his face and was in utter shock.

  
“Wh-what? You mean you’re just gonna-” he lowered his voice, “just going to drop them on me?” Thorini straightened up in offense.

  
“Of course not! I would pay you handsomely, and with free room and board at my estate.” Bilbo’s jaw dropped once more.

  
“You” he took a breath as he pointed a finger at the taller man,” want me…” He took another calming breath to no avail, “to leave my house for who knows how long to work for you because you don't know how to deal with your nephews?!”

  
“...Yes.” Bilbo was taken aback at how honest that statement was, and took a deep breath.

  
“And what about my home? I have everything I need there. For myself and for the daycare.”

  
“We can grab everything you need from your house tomorrow.” Bilbo let out a harsh breath and let himself think. “ Or tonight, as it would be more logical to merely grab yours things now, and then begin work tomorrow.”

  
Bilbo was about to go off on him once more, but what he said sadly made sense. There was no point in driving him home tonight, only to have to pick the boys up, then go pick his stuff up and...he sighed. It really did just make sense.

  
“Fine. I’ll do it. Goddamn it I’ll do it. We’ll grab my things tonight too, no point in stretching this sort of thing out.”

Bilbo shifted to turn toward the door but turned once more to look pointedly towards Thorin, “ And just so we’re clear. I am NOT a nanny, nor a babysitter. I don't care what title is on the job description for the paycheck it must not be that…” He loosened his gaze only to latch back on again, “And the moment, the moment Dis gets back, I am back to my old life and my old home, deal?” His chest raised ever so slightly with his angered breathing as he await Thorin's response, and with a cold reply he answered;

  
“Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUHHHH suh dudes I let this almost go into the fire but I have revived it! I know where this is heading and should be having more frequent updates, and thank you so much my little hunnybunnies!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything for a good solid;;;;year? But I had this thought running around in my head and I not only need to write it down, but post it as well. why? because I need validation. Thats why. So thanks for reading, and I'll keep yall updated! Also, why does AO3 keep messing up my formatting. Like come onnnn


End file.
